


We could never be

by creekschaoscorner



Series: Shattered Edges and Faded Lines [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: He’s also very gay for Billy, Kidd has issues, M/M, it takes place sometime during highschool??? I think??, this is really sad rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekschaoscorner/pseuds/creekschaoscorner
Relationships: Billy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Series: Shattered Edges and Faded Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	We could never be

I am broken, a monster made by myself to keep from crumbling under the weight of what i have done. I am incapable of trust, my shattered eyes only seeing the darkness and the capability for evil in those i know.

But you are the opposite, all smiles and forgiveness and second chances. You are kind, far kinder than i could ever hope to be. I may have saved you from that lab, but you have saved me again and again from myself. Every day you give me another reason to keep living instead of curling up in my bed and die over and over until the universe gives up on bringing me back.

You are the ray of sunshine in the dark storm that is my life.

But I’m not the only one who notices the way you brighten every room you’re in. I notice the way others look at you, their eyes shining with reflected sunlight. I see the darkness in them disappear around you. If only my darkness could dissipate that easily

It’s not like i deserve you anyways. You deserve someone less.. broken.

So I’ll just sit here and observe, my head filled with dreams of what could never be


End file.
